rileyslogosfandomcom-20200213-history
Screen Gems Pictures
1999-2014 Screengems 01.jpg|Boogeyman (2005) Screengems 02.png|Obsessed (2009) Nicknames: S from Heaven, The CGI Spiral S from Heaven, The S Returns Logo: On a black background, a flash of light with a lens flare forms a light blue sphere. A series of tops (similar to the 1973 ITC Film Distributors logo) spin around it and form the two lines of the "S" (the same as the 1965 Screen Gems Television logo, only the "S" is also in a sky blue color). Under the "S", the text "SCREEN GEMS" flips into place and flashes, and underneath that, the Sony byline fades in. The entire animation also has light trail and distortion effects. Bylines: # 1999: Bylineless (This was used on their independent films). # 2000-2013: "A SONY PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" (This was used on the majority of their films.) # 2014: "a Sony Company" Variants: # In 2004, there is a registered trademark symbol that appears next to the name. # There's a red version of the logo used on some films, mostly horror movies such as Untraceable, Lakeview Terrace, and Vacancy. # On some early films released by the company, the "S" is bigger than usual. # On Deliver Us from Evil and No Good Deed, the 2014 Sony Entertainment logo transitions to this logo. # Closing: Similar to the 1993 Columbia Pictures and TriStar Pictures logos, the print "Spiral S" is on the right with "SCREEN GEMS" stacked on top of one another on the left and the byline "A Sony Pictures Entertainment Company". FX/SFX: The light and the spinning tops. The stunning CGI animation of the logo has made this a favorite of logo fans who have seen it. Music/Sounds: It starts out with a rising orchestra, then to an extremely majestic and inspirational five-note tune with a choir singing along coinciding with the animation and the forming of the words "SCREEN GEMS". In other cases, it uses the opening theme or it's silent. Availability: No longer current, but still very common. Seen on many genre and mid-budget films produced and distributed by the studio. Scare Factor: Depends on the version: # None for the normal version. Compared to the television version, the "S" has truly mellowed with age. # Medium to high for the red version. The blood red color scheme combined with the black background could scare many, and it may even be enough to remind you of the television version's "S from Hell". However, this definitely fits the tone of the films that come after it. 2011-present Screengems 08.jpg|Friends with Benefits (2011) Screengems 09.jpg|The Wedding Ringer (2015) Nicknames: S from Heaven 2, S in the Sky, Crystal Screen Gems, Crystal Gems, S in Heaven Logo: We start out high in the sky. The camera turns and ascends through layers of cloud. Eventually the clouds clear and we see a CGI blue letter "S'". The camera continues to turn and zoom out, slowly revealing the name "'SCREEN GEMS" which fades in with the smaller byline underneath it, in the same vein as the previous logo. The camera continues to ascend and zoom out, revealing the same trademark "Spiral S". It seems to be made out of glass, refracting the blue of the sky (rather than being blue itself). As the camera comes to a stop, the blazing sun is positioned exactly behind the bottom half of the "Spiral S", with the clouds forming a plane under the logo. The finished product looks similar to the 2007 version of the 1993 Columbia logo, this studio's corporate sister, complete with rainbow-like circles around the sun. Trivia: This logo was based on artwork by Buffy Cutler, who was commissioned to create a new Screen Gems Pictures logo for Friends with Benefits. Some of the other candidates he produced are here, and appear to have been inspired by the 1965 Screen Gems logo. Bylines: # 2011-2012: July 22, 2011-April 20, 2012: "A SONY PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" # 2014-: "a Sony Company" Variants: # Starting with Think Like a Man Too, the 2014 Sony Entertainment logo now transitions to this logo. # Closing: Same as the previous logo. FX/SFX: The camera moving, the clouds blowing in the wind, the text and logo fading in and reflecting their surroundings. It's all very nice CGI by Picture Mill. Music/Sounds: At first, wind can be heard blowing very faintly, then the opening theme of the film starts when the "S'''" first appears on the screen. '''Availability: Current. It was initially used in tandem with the previous logo, appearing on comedy films such as Friends with Benefits, Think Like a Man, About Last Night, Think Like a Man Too, and The Wedding Ringer. Starting with The Perfect Guy however, it now appears on all of their newer films, regardless of genre. Scare Factor: Absolutely none. This is a beautiful logo, and definitely a worthy successor to the previous one. Category:Movie Section